El y Ella
by serena tsukino chiba
Summary: Esta es un sonfic dedicado alas nuestra pareja favorita


**El y Ella**

El era una persona que no creía en nada, en nadie y mucho menos en el amor, su cabello tan blanco que parecia plateado al reflejarse con la luna, su piel bronceada y sus ojos de un color ambarino tan bellos, que enamorarían a cualquiera, pero en ellos solo se reflejaba el dolor, el rencor, y el odio hacia las personas por haber matado a su querida madre, si... los culpables unos asaltantes.

Le era tan doloroso acordarse de ese inmenso dolor, cada noche, cada día veía la imagen de su madre despidiéndose de la puerta de su casa, si ese día llego en la noche... habían policías en la casa, sangre, muebles volteados, cosas rotas y lo peor su madre, su madre en el suelo llena de sangre cortada por todos lados. Se levantaba de nuevo empapado en sudor, con lágrimas en sus mejillas, se puso de pie y se acercó al balcón, miro a la esplendorosa ciudad, hasta cuando terminarían esas pesadillas no lo sabia, solo sabia que algún día terminaran.

Si su nombre Inuyasha.

Ella una chica que creía en las personas, en su familia y principalmente en el amor, su cabello tan negro como la noche, su piel tan blanca como la nieve y sus ojos de un color chocolate tan hermosos que transmiten los sentimientos más puros, reflejan confianza, amistad y sobre todo el amor hacia sus seres mas queridos.

Ella vive junto a su madre, su hermano menor y su abuelo, todos viven en un pequeño templo en la mitad de la ciudad, su madre tan cariñosa y amorosa que no creía que hubiera algo igual, su pequeño hermano que estaba en primero de preparatoria, y su abuelo un anciano el cual recolectaba históricos monumentos de todo el Japón.

Si su nombre Ahome.

**Cuenta la historia de un mago  
que un día en su bosque encantado lloró.  
Porque a pesar de su magia  
no había podido encontrar el amor.**

La luna, su única amiga  
le daba fuerzas para soportar  
todo el dolor que sentía  
por culpa de su tan larga soledad.

Es que él sabía muy bien que en su existir  
nunca debía salir de su destino.  
Si alguien te tiene que amar, ya lo sabrás  
sólo tendrás que saber reconocerlo.

Como se conocieron, ambos iban a la universidad, hasta que se conocieron en un salón de clases sus miradas se cruzaron...

**Fue en una tarde que el mago  
paseando en el bosque la vista cruzó   
con la más dulce mirada  
que en toda su vida jamás conoció. **

Ese día el supo de nuevo que era la esperanza, supo que existía mas allá de esos ojos color chocolate, mas allá del odio y del rencor, y ella supo cual era la verdad de esos ojos que no mostraban ese brillo, pero que ahora si el supo el significado del amor...

**Desde ese mismo momento  
el hada y el mago quisieron estar  
solos los dos en el bosque  
amándose siempre y en todo lugar. **

Pero el odio siempre existió, el eterno enamorado de ella, hojo quien no resistió ver tanto amor, decidió hacer algo para romper tan bello amor, secuestrarla era el pensamiento perverso de ese ser, el odio y el rencor lo cegó, hasta que un día por fin la secuestro, días pasaron mas el siempre la busco, pero el le dijo que su amor con otra se fue, y ella en el odio cayo mas nunca volvió a creer en el y en el amor...****

Y el mal que siempre existió, no soportó  
ver tanta felicidad entre dos seres.  
Y con su odio atacó, hasta que el hada cayó  
en ese sueño fatal de no sentir.

El siempre buscándola en todo momento, no sabia que había pasado con su amor, un día mas nunca la volvió a encontrar y dicen los rumores que con su antiguo amor volvió mas el nunca creyó tan dolosas palabras así que un día, en su departamento marco a la casa de su amada, mas su madre respondió que nunca a vía vuelto de la universidad, así que una vez mas se preocupo, quería que le devolvieran su amada y esa mirada dulce de la que se enamoro.

**En su castillo pasaba  
las noches el mago buscando el poder  
que devolviera a su hada,  
su amor, su mirada tan dulce de ayer.  
**

Busco y busco a al amor de su corazón, mas solo una pista pudo hallar, ese amor de el que le contaron alguna vez, seria el quien le arrebato a su amor, mas no creía que ella le diera su amor, así que un día decidió buscar entre sus contactos, cual era la razón de su desaparecido amor, así días tras días trascurrieron buscando ala dueña de su corazón.

**Y no paró desde entonces  
buscando la forma de recuperar  
a la mujer que aquel día,  
en medio del bosque por fin pudo amar. **

El se pregunta como seria la vida si no la hubiera llegado a conocer, como seria su vida del ayer al hoy, mas eso es lo que lo lleva a buscarla, ira mas allá del mar, mas allá del universo, solo por ella, un día volvió a encontrarla, mas sus ojos mostraban temor, odio, rencor y no pudo ver la mujer de la que se enamoro, días pasaran antes de volver a confiar mas sabe que el amor de ella, algún día la recuperara.

**Y hoy sabe qué es el amor, y que tendrá  
fuerzas para soportar aquel conjuro.  
Sabe que un día verá su dulce hada llegar  
y para siempre con él se quedará.**

Y por fin un día del embrujo volvió a salir, y supo que esos ojos dorados no podían mentir, dijo entonces en que podía creer y el le dijo que solo en el amor del ayer, así ella recordó una vez la tristeza y el dolor de aquel joven de ojos miel, recordó el amor tan grande que solo el pudo darle, mas el odio se puso encontra de ellos, así los dos supieron que su amor era eterno, y cuenta la historia que estos dos seres su amor fue eterno y se vio transmitida en el amor hacia sus hijos.

**Fin...**

**  
**


End file.
